


Stutter, Mumble A Pitiful Sound

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [31]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Bisexuality, CBT, Chastity, Co-Topping, Cock Rings, Collars, Consent Play, Cuckolding, Cuddles, D/D/s, Disobedience, Edging, F/M, Femdom, First Times, Held Down, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Servant, Obedience, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Pegging, Photographs, Polyamory, Public Arousal, Public Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Sensation Play, Sexting, Skype, Submission, Teasing, alex is gonna get rekt, being ignored, boundary setting, chain harness, chain kink, debriefing, first scene together, keeping still, serving two masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: The time has come for Alex to discover just how good chains feel.
Relationships: Alex Horne/OFC, Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Stutter, Mumble A Pitiful Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).



> tmw you remember you really ought to finish that Alex backstory at some point and end up writing this.

"Just stay still, alright? I'm not going to bind you, just lay them over you," Greg said.

"Yes, sir." 

Alex exhaled as he felt a long weight being gently placed over his shoulders. The weight didn't register at first, until a few moments later when it became obvious. The chains on the wall in the playroom had only been part of Greg's collection, it turned out. These were the seriously heavy ones, which Greg was now placing on him like restraints. 

"And do tell me if it gets too much. I'm not trying to crush you, for God's sake. You don't know how much weight you can take yet."

"Yes, sir." 

Alex was lying face down on the ground, with his elbows bent and hands level with his shoulders, with a couple of small props under his chest, shoulders and forehead to keep his face off the ground so his face wasn't flat against the floor. He was also naked, and there was a shiver of cold as the chains touched his skin until they quickly warmed up. There were three chains now and the weight was beginning to stack. He was suddenly very still. He closed his eyes under the blindfold.

* * *

It had only been a few days since he'd come back from his break, and he was still processing a lot of what had happened. He'd finally told his wife that he was submissive, and he hadn't realised she'd been waiting for him to realise that, because she had plans for him, and that included wearing a collar while he was there. He'd felt embarrassed the whole time, but every time she hooked a finger into the ring on the front to get his attention, or drag him to his feet so they could have sex, sent a little thrill through his body. He'd adored it. 

He'd also done an awful lot of kneeling. And sitting on the floor in the living room at her feet, where she could place her legs over his shoulders, and play with his hair, keeping him in his place. Somehow, this felt like it should always have been this way. And being on the floor meant playing with the kids and having them both cuddled up to him was the best feeling ever, even though he knew why he was on the floor to begin with. 

But all that was done for now. He had come back with a head full of new experiences, and no real time to process them as he got back to work. They'd talked about it, of course. Alex, while apprehensive, had appreciated spending time afterwards talking about what worked and how it made him feel, even if he didn't think he had the words yet to adequately explain everything. She'd also given her blessing for him to pursue a relationship with Greg, which was both exciting and a little scary, since it had been so long since Alex had been with anyone other than her.

She'd called a couple of nights ago, and he'd willingly skipped his nap in order to stay up talking to her for a couple of hours about everything they'd done, now that he'd had another couple of days to think about it all. Which just led to Greg gently asking about his weekend as Alex was putting him to bed, and another long conversation about kink. Alex had slept in his bed that night, because Greg felt bad having kept him up so late, and Alex got to fall asleep in his big arms, feeling so safe and loved. 

He'd had a moment of panic in the morning, worried that this was moving way too fast, but it's not like they had done anything together. They'd just shared a bed, and a lot of cuddles. Greg had kept his hands off him, and Alex appreciated that. He still wasn't sure if he wanted this to be sexual or not, but then Greg gave him a soft kiss before he sent him off to shower, and it made Alex feel all weak and loved, and he didn't know why, but it was nice. It was so nice Greg had to playfully shove him into the bathroom. 

And now, a few days later, here he was, lying on the floor, naked, being covered with heavy chains, and honestly, he felt incredible.

* * *

"It's alright to be apprehensive, Alex, that's normal. Do you still want to do this? We can always play later on when you're more comfortable with me," Greg said.

Alex looked over at him. Greg had interrupted his afternoon chores to call him here. They weren't even in the playroom, just sitting on Greg's bed, fully clothed, discussing what they wanted to do. He did want to do this. That he knew. But yes, he was apprehensive. Greg wanted to do - chains. And Alex badly wanted to know what chains would feel like. But now that it was really going to happen, it was feeling a little overwhelming. 

"I do want to do this, I do, it's just-"

Greg gently rubbed his back. "You can say no, Alex. If you're not ready, you're not ready. I won't force the issue."

"It's not that, sir, it's just - she wanted to see the chains, I mean, if that's alright?" Alex said, forcing the words out. 

Greg smiled. "Of course it's alright, Alex. She's your wife, she's allowed to see what you get up to with me. Does she want to know how hot you'll look in chains?" 

Alex blushed hard. "Uhh, yes, something like that."

"Then I guess we'd better get started. You're definitely alright with nudity for this? You don't have to be naked if it'll make you too uncomfortable," Greg said.

"Oh, well, I mean, I've already seen you naked, so it seems only fair. And I need to feel those chains on my skin. I don't know why, but I do. Naked is fine with me. I might just be awkward about it, because that's just what I'm like," Alex said.

"No, no, that's fine. I just wanted to be sure. You're so anxious about everything I can't tell yet whether it's because you want this or not. Are you okay with sexual contact? Because I'll totally just put chains on you and let you get used to that if you don't want sex yet. I know we're still getting to know each other," Greg said.

Alex squirmed. He had expected to be asked that, but it still surprised him. "Uhh, I don't know. I'm allowed to, but maybe we'll see how it goes?"

"Fine with me. You ready then?" 

Greg offered his hand, and it took a moment for Alex to understand what he wanted him to do as he put his hand in his.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this."

Greg leaned over to kiss his temple. "Good boy."

Alex blushed with pride.

* * *

Alex had never been this still before. He hadn't expected the weight of the chains to be as significant as it was. But then, perhaps one on its own was easy enough, but now he had them everywhere, and the combined weight was more than enough to keep him still. The blindfold was also doing strange things to his mind, calming him down. And then the sensations started. 

Greg was sitting on the ground beside him, just gently stroking his skin with his nails, not trying to hurt him, but just to add another sensation. It made Alex shiver. 

"That's it, boy, don't move, just feel. I want to see what you react to. Don't worry, there won't be any pain. You didn't ask for pain. Can I give you soft little kisses while I work, Alex?" Greg said, and his voice was soft gentle seduction.

"K-kisses, sir? Oh, yes, of course, sir," Alex said, trying to get his head around what was happening. 

"Is there anywhere you don't want me to touch you, Alex?" Greg said.

"No, sir, my body is yours. I trust you," Alex said, and he didn't know why he trusted him, but he knew he did. 

"What about penetration?" 

Alex inhaled sharply, unable to ignore the blood pooling in his groin. Suddenly, he was getting aroused, and for once, he didn't mind. "Oh. Just- God, just fingers for now, please, I like that."

"Alright, just fingers. But if you think this is going to be less intense than me actually fucking you, boy, are you in for a surprise," Greg said.

Alex swallowed. He was definitely hard now, and that threat was one he didn't necessarily regret. He had a feeling Greg would be a tease, and perhaps this would help him settle into submission. Greg clearly cared very much about his enjoyment and his boundaries, and that made him trust that Greg wouldn't do anything to him that he didn't ask for. 

"Please surprise me, sir, I'm ready," Alex said.

* * *

It had been like that with Rachel, too. Despite feeling utterly overwhelmed by her eagerness to play with him, she'd been so sweet and gentle as she introduced him to kink play. Dominant, of course, but still caring. He'd been tied up again and her teasing had been almost too much to bear. She'd tried things with him too, just like Greg was, seeing what he reacted to, and at least he had a better idea of what he liked now, and he'd told Greg about those things when they'd talked about it once he got back. 

Ropes were definitely next on his list of things he wanted to try with Greg. Something about being bound and immobile was doing it for him, and he wanted to explore that further. He thought he might feel weird once he began to discover what his kinks were, but really, he found it very calming. Things made sense then, and he liked it when things made sense. 

Then he remembered the pegging, and his brain shut down for a moment, because he never imagined he would want that, but oh, boy, he was so very wrong. He did like anal sex, but the last time he'd done it was when he was with Tim. Most of the time, it was never part of his sex life, and he hadn't realised just how much he'd missed it. The very fact that it was _his wife_ , and not Tim, made it feel overwhelmingly good. The dildo she'd chosen had been perfect, and the way she held him down was just exquisite. Then it had gone beyond his wildest dreams as Sarah joined them and took over the pegging so Alex could come inside Rachel, and there was so much sensation, Alex had no idea what to do with any of it except to just accept it all and let it happen to him. 

He hadn't wanted to leave, if he was honest. He'd wanted to stay right there with Rachel and explore all these new things with her, but he couldn't. He still had a job to do. What made him want to go back was the chance to play with Greg, and keep exploring all these things that he'd opened him up to. 

He missed his collar, too. Rachel wouldn't let him take it with him, because it was hers, and she owned it, not him. He'd grown so used to it being there in only three days that it felt like his neck was missing something when she unlocked it and took it off. Rachel made him kiss it gently before she locked it away in the cupboard where all their kink things were, promising he could wear it next time he was home. 

Those three days had totally changed the way he thought about collars, and the possibility that Greg might make him wear one didn't seem as scary as it had done before. He knew what it felt like to wear a collar all the time, and he wanted that now. He didn't know what kind of collar Greg might make him wear, but he was keen to find out. 

* * *

Alex groaned, in that way he usually did when he was over-aroused. Greg was sat between his legs, having moved the chains to cover them individually and hold his legs down, and was now playing with his anus. Had been for what felt like hours. That threat had not been an idle one. The chains kept Alex still and in place, unable to fight against the torment he was being forced to endure. Well, no, he wasn't being forced. He just had to say stop, and they'd stop. But he didn't want to stop. It felt far too good for that. 

And Greg really was only using his fingers, and lube. That was it. But he was doing things Alex had never even contemplated before. Anal play was not something he'd ever experienced. It was all just sex and a little foreplay to loosen him up. But this? God, this was on another level. Greg was sliding fingers into him touching him in so many new ways. That he couldn't really move against it only increased his frustration, and made his cock hard. 

"You're more open than I thought for someone who I'm assuming hasn't done a lot of anal play. But it's alright, it just means it's more fun for me. I can't wait to fill you up. You're going to feel amazing around my cock," Greg said. 

Alex made an embarrassing noise, because being fucked by Greg right now as all he wanted, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. He'd just asked for fingers, so that's what he was going to get. Besides, he didn't want this to be the first time they had sex. 

A sharp but gentle slap on his thigh brought his mind back to what was going on. "Gonna turn you over now. Can I suck you off, boy? I think you need to come."

"Hnng, yes, please, sir," Alex said. 

"Alright. Just stay still while I get the chains out of the way," Greg said.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

He'd spent all weekend dreaming about chains. And not just because Rachel had made him sleep in that little chain Greg had sent him home in every night, locking his cock away and removing it in the morning. Greg had laughed when Alex had told him that, which just made Alex blush, wondering if Greg might do that to him too. He wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't like it. 

But then she'd made quite the ceremony of putting it on him again one last time as they waited for the train, pulling him into the ladies' toilets and making him kneel in a cubicle as she teased him into an erection and locked it away, just for Greg. Alex didn't even protest when she asked for his phone and took a picture of him and sent it back to Greg, as if she was repaying him for what he'd done to Alex when he'd sent him home. Alex, too ashamed to walk the short distance from the tube to Greg's house with a boner in his pants, had hidden in a toilet cubicle and begged to come again, but Greg would have none of it, and told he wouldn't be allowed to come until he got home, forcing Alex to endure the humiliation while extremely on edge. 

"Bet you enjoyed that, didn't you?" Greg had said as he invited him in. 

Alex had made a noise, fully aware of how red his face must be, and of the way Greg was groping at him, seeing how hard he still was. And he was definitely still hard. Something about the very idea of people seeing him like this had been deeply embarrassing, but also deeply arousing. 

"Go on, head upstairs and get yourself off, I know you want to. You can keep the chain though, she might want it for later," Greg said.

"Yes, sir," was all Alex felt able to say as he scampered upstairs. 

* * *

Alex was lying spreadeagled on his back, the chains holding him down. Greg, too, was also holding him down as he lay between his legs, his mouth swallowing his cock completely. 

"I thought I said, don't move?" Greg growled as Alex bucked.

"S-sorry, sir!" Alex stammered. This had been going on for- well, honestly, Alex didn't know. Far too long, if he was honest. Greg kept bringing him close and then not letting him come, and it was driving him crazy. And he was only using his mouth, and every now and then probing a finger inside his butt to tease him some more. His erection was agonising now, and not just because Greg was now squeezing his balls hard as he wrapped a thick chain around his genitals. 

"Hold still while I take a photo for your wife. I'm sure she'll love seeing how needy I've made you," Greg said.

Alex whimpered, but stayed still. There was physical pain now, and he honestly wanted to cry, but he did his best to obey Greg's orders as he heard the photos being taken. And then, suddenly, the pain went away as Greg released him and returned to using his mouth on him, slowly soothing the pain away. 

That was the point at which Alex could no longer hold on, and he jerked into Greg's mouth, struggling against the chains, gasping helplessly. Greg didn't let him up, though. Instead, he started licking his cock softly, cleaning him up as he let the orgasm ride out. When Alex was finally limp and still, Greg removed the chains, and pulled Alex into his arms. 

"You know, you could have stopped me if it was getting too much," Greg said, laughing softly.

"But I liked it, sir?" Alex murmured, gazing absently off into the distance.

Greg sighed. "Yeah, I know you did, boy. You did really well, too. Do I need to rub you down yet or are you happy just lying here for now?" 

"Just- please, just cuddle me for a while, sir?" Alex said.

"Sure, we'll cuddle."

* * *

He was clean, and dressed in his favourite jeans and one of Greg's jumpers that was far, far too big for him, as he sat with Greg in the corner of the playroom in a nest of pillows, drinking a cup of tea, while Greg wrote in a leather notebook. He felt- good. The massage in particular had been very good, and his body felt supple and warm and happy now. His phone pinged beside him, and he smiled as he read Rachel's reaction to the photos Greg had taken. 

"Did she like them?" Greg said, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Oh, yes, very much. She said you should put me in chains more often," Alex said, passing on her comments. 

"She's not wrong there. Maybe I'll get a nice chain harness made for you and make you wear it under your uniform. Something that can lock that cock of yours away so you can't play with it unless I free you. How does that sound?" Greg said.

Alex swallowed. It sounded incredible. "Oh, sir, would you really-? That sounds- I mean-"

Greg shifted to face him, amused by his stammering. "Moving too fast? Or not fast enough?" 

Alex clutched his tea and hid behind it as he took a sip, so Greg couldn't see how red his face was. "I-I don't know yet, sir. I've never worn a harness before."

"I know, maybe we'll try some out next, yeah? Does that sound good?" Greg said.

Alex nodded. "Yes, that sounds good. I'm not - against it, I just don't-"

"-know what you're doing?" Greg guessed.

"Yes, that's it, sir," Alex agreed.

Greg gently squeezed his shoulder. "Alex, I know this is all new to you. I don't expect you to know anything. Stop feeling like you're being inadequate and let me teach you!"

Alex looked down. "I'm sorry, sir, I just don't want to disappoint you-"

Greg lifted his chin up. "No, don't you think like that. Everyone's new to this at some point, even me. You're not inadequate because you're new to this. I think we'll do some subspace work tomorrow. I think you need to understand better how useful that mindset will be to you as we begin your training."

"But didn't you say I don't need to do subspace stuff? I'm like that all the time?" Alex said.

"Oh, you're naturally submissive, that much is true, but you don't really consciously drop into subspace, and I think you're missing some of the understanding you need to really make it work for you. So we'll work on that tomorrow. For now, I want you to write down all your thoughts on our session today. Don't overthink it. I want your unfiltered reactions so we can go over them after dinner," Greg said, handing him the notebook and his pen.

Alex set his tea down after moving a cushion out of the way to reveal the carpet and took the book. "Oh, uh, yes, sir."

Greg simply smiled. "Don't leave anything out, either. Good or bad, I want to know it all. What do you want for dinner?"

Alex looked up as Greg got to his feet. "Oh, I was - leftover sausages, I think, sir."

"I meant for us. We'll eat together. No chores for you until tomorrow, alright? It's how it works after a playdate. You need time to adjust, and I need to watch you for subdrop. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, well, if - uh, maybe some Indian? A good curry will do me, sir," Alex said.

"Alright, Indian it is. You stay there and finish your journalling, and I'll be back in a while, yeah? I want to give you some space to think without me breathing down your neck," Greg said.

"Oh, right, thank you, sir."

Alex watched him go, and turned his attention back to the notebook. He'd never seen it before, but it seemed to be very good quality. It had leather covers, and when he looked at the front, it had his name - ALEX HORNE - encircled and embossed in gold on the front, as if it was just for him. 

"I guess I'd better get writing then," Alex said as he flipped back to the last page Greg had been writing on.

* * *

They were watching TV together in Greg's living room, curled up on his massive sofa. Greg had a protective arm around him, and Alex hadn't expected this much kindness from him. They'd eaten in here, too; the takeaway boxes were still sitting on the coffee table, making the room smell like curry. 

"You did really well today, Alex. I know you were nervous, but I'm so proud of you for going ahead with it. Was it worth it for you?" Greg said.

"It was, sir, yes. It was - I'm still thinking about it. About you making me wear chains all the time, like a harness. Would you really do that?" Alex said.

"If you wanted it, sure. Why does that appeal to you? What do you like about it?" Greg said.

"I guess- I don't know. I do want to try it. I think I might know then?" Alex said.

"Sure, we can try it out. Do you like being restrained? You seemed to like it when your wife did it to you," Greg said.

"I- yes, I did like that. I think - I like the idea of the chains being you? You've got me all bound up and I can't escape you, not even in the shower," Alex said.

Greg kissed the top of his head. "Well, if that's what you want, then I think we can definitely arrange that. I can put you in chains right now, if you like."

Alex sat up and looked at him. "Really? You can- we can do that now?" 

"Sure, why not? Then you'll know if you like it or not," Greg said.

"Oh, yes, please, sir!"

* * *

"So, how do you feel? Was it as good as you hoped it would be?" Rachel asked.

Alex smiled, lying on his bed as he stared at his laptop screen. He never really stopped smiling when he was skyping with her. "It was like nothing I had imagined, but it felt so good. Did you really like the pictures?" 

"Of course I did! Sarah loved them too. God, Alex, you went really deep, I can tell. You stopped worrying about everything. I've never seen you look that relaxed before," Rachel said.

"Really? Oh, I didn't even notice," Alex said.

Rachel laughed. "God, you really don't know just how submissive you are, do you? It looks so beautiful on you."

Alex blushed. "Oh, thank you. I do miss your collar though. I want to wear it for you all the time. But I want to wear Greg's too, so. And I can't wear two collars, right?" 

"Of course you can." 

Alex turned to see Greg standing in his doorway, holding two cups of tea. "Oh, sir! Sorry, did you want something?" 

"This your lovely wife?" Greg said. 

"Yeah, just catching up on what happened. She likes to know. Says she finds it hot, though I don't know why," Alex said, unsure if he was simply pretending not to understand, or actually didn't understand at all.

Greg came in and sat on the edge of the bed, setting a cup of tea for Alex on his nightstand. Alex, out of instinct, sat up and shifted the laptop so they were both in view, though he found himself naturally letting Greg take over, because that's what this was, wasn't it? That churning yet pleasureable jealousy flickered into his consciousness as he watched them, wondering what it would be like to watch them have sex, and not be allowed to come. 

"She's your wife, Alex, of course she's going to find it hot hearing about what you're getting up to with me. Isn't that right?" Greg said.

"It's definitely that. See? Your master understands me. I'm Rachel, by the way. I don't think I've had the pleasure yet," Rachel said.

"Lovely to see you at last, Rachel. I'm Greg. Why don't you come over for dinner next week and we can iron out the details of this little boy of yours and his desire to serve two masters?" Greg said. 

"That sounds lovely, sure. Mind if I bring Sarah? She'd love to catch up with you again. She said you might know her better as Bella Rose?" Rachel said.

Greg's face lit up. "Bella! You're the one married to Bella! Well, it is a small world, isn't it? Yes, yes, bring her over too. I haven't seen her for ages. I'd love to see her again."

"It's a date then. I'll call you tomorrow to arrange a time, yeah?" Rachel said.

"Sounds good to me. Did he tell you he's still in chains? Why don't you show your wife what I've done to you?" Greg said, turning to Alex.

"No, he didn't mention that. Go on, Alex, let me see you in chains," Rachel said.

Alex hesitated a moment before scrambling off the bed and began undressing. This just made him hyper-aware of the chains again as they rubbed against his clothes and his skin. They were quite tight. Not super-tight, but tight enough that he knew they were there. He had some around his shoulders and across his chest, his waist, and his thighs, and there was definitely one running up his backside, connecting everything up. Greg had also chained his cock up in a little cage that was chained to the rest of the harness. He looked up once he was finished to find Greg positioning the laptop so Alex could be seen. 

"He asked for this, by the way. You've really got a kinky little fucker for a husband, you know, he just didn't know that himself," Greg said, panning the webcam up and down Alex's body so Rachel could see everything. 

Alex felt extremely exposed, and not just because his cock was growing hard in its confined space. Rachel seemed very excited, and then Sarah came into view and Alex inhaled sharply. 

"Did you hear that, Sarah? Greg said Alex asked for this. God, you were right about him being into the more hardcore stuff, weren't you?" Rachel said.

"Oh, yeah. Greg's done a great job there. How'd he take the heavy chains, Greg?" Sarah said.

Greg shifted the camera back and left Alex standing there, not knowing what to do as they started having a conversation without him. He hadn't been told to dress, so he simply waited to be told what to do.

"Really well, yeah, like a little lamb. Still as anything. Nice to see you again too, by the way. How've you been?" 

Alex tuned out. Being ignored was beginning to hit him hard, and he didn't really understand why. He hadn't even covered up his cock with his hands out of shame like he normally did, though to be fair, all these people had seen him naked and had sex with him, so maybe he didn't need to. 

But Greg was just there, louging on his bed, taking over his call, chatting to Rachel and Sarah with so much ease. Sarah and Greg were swapping stories, and Alex wanted to pay attention to them, but found himself far too focused on being obedient. After all, Greg had chained him up because he'd asked him to. He wondered if this was what cuckolding was meant to feel like? He wasn't ... the bad kind of jealous. He knew that much. And then Sarah started telling Dominatrix stories again and Alex wanted to run and hide. Instead, he stood firmly in place, waiting for his orders, while his cock swelled in very uncomfortable ways.

"I think your boy's getting a little too excited, don't you think?" Greg said, glancing over at him, interrupting his thoughts.

Alex broke out of his daze to find Rachel's face staring at him, as Greg showed her jsut how aroused he was. He blushed and went to cover up his cock.

"Oi, don't you dare hide that away. Rachel, how should we deal with him?" Greg said.

"Are you getting off when you shouldn't be, Alex? You being a naughty boy?" Rachel said.

Alex shied away from her disappointed face and her cross voice. "N- yes, Mistress, I'm so sorry, Mistress." 

"Well, guess who's not getting to come for a week then? And don't think you can sneak one out just because I'm not there. Greg's gonna make sure you stick to it, aren't you?" Rachel said.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be watching you like a fucking hawk, Alex. You even dare to touch that little cock of yours and you'll be in serious trouble, understood?" Greg said.

Alex nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir, yes, Mistress."

"Go on, get your kit back on. Jesus Christ," Greg said, sounding annoyed with him. 

"Yes, sir."

Alex dressed quickly and knelt at Greg's feet, waiting for his orders as he half-listened to their conversation. He felt awful, and he definitely wasn't aroused anymore. He wanted to cry, but managed to fight it back as he felt Greg touch his head gently, being kind after he had scolded him. 

"...Alright. I'll leave you two to talk things over, and don't worry, Alex, if you want to wear a collar for us both, I'm definitely not against it. She's your wife, after all. Damn, and if Bella's been training her, then I'd love to set them both loose on you and watch you squirm. Come find me when you're done," Greg said. 

Alex blushed very red as Greg got up and ruffled his hair before turned and left him alone with his laptop. He had to reach down and squeeze his cock hard to stop himself getting hard again at that image.

"Oh, I like him very much already, Alex. You are gonna really be feeling it when all three of us make you kneel for us," Rachel said.

Alex swallowed as he looked up at the screen, too overwhelmed to even contemplate that. "Uhh, oh god."


End file.
